


Three Dates

by thegirlinthepigtails



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chef Mingyu, Fluff, M/M, author wrote this until 3am, drabble-ish, give it love, happy carat day!!, im sorry junhui i love you, valentines day!!, youre a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthepigtails/pseuds/thegirlinthepigtails
Summary: Mingyu sat back and wiped his face with his hand. “That was stressful.” He locked eyes with Wonwoo who rolled his and grabbed a fork. “Thank the culinary gods for cheesecake then.”





	Three Dates

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! HAPPY CARAT AND VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!! I hope you get to spend the day with the people you love and people who love you <3 I just had to post something for Valentine's day. This is just sort of a drabble but please enjoy. Thank you :)

“Good morning, Chef Kim! Happy Valentine’s Day!” Seokmin obnoxiously greeted his boss slash best friend. Mingyu groaned in frustration, why did people have to make a big deal out of this day. Valentine’s day is just a way for capitalists to profit, yet fools in love are willing to spend money on people who would break their hearts one day.

Fortunately, he is one of those who benefit from said event. People have been calling in for reservations on his restaurant, Carat, since months ago. Months! Can you believe these people?

Mingyu’s restaurant only opened at six in the evening until twelve midnight. Since today was going to be busy, Mingyu had to round up his staff earlier than usual. They all went through the menu, Mingyu making the waiters memorize each dish’s details by heart. He made Seokmin triple check their inventory so they won’t run out of anything on this busy day.

Mingyu huffed as he watched Jeonghan, one of his chefs and good friends, cook up their lunch. “I hate Valentine’s,” Mingyu whined. He was comfortable enough to whine since they’ve been friends since high school, Jeonghan only a year older than him.

Jeonghan chuckled while stirring the sauce for the pasta. “You know Mingyu, you wouldn’t hate the day so much if you had a boyfriend.”

Mingyu glared playfully at the older. “Easy for you to say, you have Seungcheol hyung.”

Jeonghan smiled at the reminder of his boyfriend but also frowned suddenly. “He’s still pissed we couldn’t go on a date today.”

Mingyu snorted, totally unhygienic since he was in the kitchen. “I’m sorry okay. But I need all hands on deck. You know how packed we are during days like these.”

The two just kept talking while the other chefs were preparing some of the ingredients for tonight’s menu. Soon it was lunch time and Mingyu encouraged eating together since he believes would make their team’s bond stronger.

Mingyu made the waiters describe each dish and gave a satisfied smile once they finished. They all fell into into conversation, topics ranged from the weather to food to aliens. This restaurant had weird staff.

“Mingyu hyung?” Chan, one of their waiters, asked. “I heard from Jeonghan hyung that you hate Valentine’s day. Why is that?” All eyes were now looking at their boss.

Mingyu choked on his saliva and had Seokmin patting his back while the latter laughed. Mingyu glared at Jeonghan who smiled at him innocently.

“His ex broke up with him on Valentine’s day,” Seokmin answered for him. Mingyu’s glare has moved from Jeonghan to Seokmin in a matter of seconds. Some friends he had.

Mingyu didn’t want to admit it but yes, his ex broke up with him on Valentine’s day. He hated remembering the incident three years ago but suddenly Chan’s question sent him back to that day.

-

_They were walking home, hand in hand, after a fun date which consisted going to the aquarium, playing at the arcade and enjoying dinner at a semi-fancy restaurant. This was still way back when Mingyu didn’t own his own restaurant._

_“Mingyu,” his boyfriend called out once they were at his apartment. “Let’s break up.”_

_First it was shock that came to him, it was followed by anger. “What? What do you mean break up?” Mingyu said in a huff._

_“I found someone else. I’m sorry. I’ve been meaning to tell you this before but I never got the chance to.” His boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend rather, actually had the audacity to look sorry._

_“You’re a dick you know that,” Mingyu spit out. “How long have you been cheating on me?” He was surprised that his voice came out calm despite the raging emotions circulating through his system._

_“Two months,” his ex weakly answered._

_Mingyu laughed so loud he startled the other. “I hope you don’t cheat on this one.” He walked away quickly towards the bus stop after saying that._

_It took everything for Mingyu not to cry inside the bus on his way home. He did cry, however, the minute he stepped foot in his apartment and locked the door. Everything inside this apartment reminded Mingyu too much of his ex._

_He got drunk that night and left a bunch of drunken voice messages to his ex that he regretted the following morning. Weeks passed by with Mingyu acting like a robot until Seokmin had enough of his best friend’s moping and urged the taller to open his own restaurant to keep him busy._

-

Mingyu was snapped back into reality when Seokmin poked his cheek. “Aye boss stop spacing out. You look like an idiot.” Seokmin chuckled when Mingyu’s body jerked away from him.

-

Mingyu’s kitchen was busy once the clock stroke six in the evening. It was hot with all stoves at work, usually Mingyu would cool off for a while in the freezer but not today. Today was not like any other day. The chefs had to work fast without sacrificing food quality. The waiters had to be careful with handling the orders.

Come eight o’clock that’s when things started to stress everyone out. Customers were impatient even though they ordered less than five minutes ago. People were demanding to be seated even if they didn’t make reservations. Can’t these people see that the restaurant was full. Mingyu just wanted to sleep and leave everything to Jeonghan but he wouldn’t do that of course.

Mingyu can see how tired everyone is and made a mental note to give them a little extra on their salary. This is one of the reasons his staff loved him, he was generous and understanding. Maybe it’s because he was in their place years ago too.

Ten o’clock was somehow a downtime for the restaurant, there were no customers coming in since they were still packed but the ones inside already had their food and some were just talking over wine.

“Poor guy has been waiting for over an hour now,” Mingyu’s ears perked up at Chan’s voice. It wasn’t uncommon for them to have customers who got stood up but it Mingyu, being the gossiper he is, stepped a little closer to Chan and another waiter.

“He hasn’t ordered anything except that expensive bottle of wine.”

“Oh what are you guys gossiping about?” Jeonghan walked towards them.

Chan pointed his thumb towards the doors leading to the dining area. “Guy’s been there for over an hour. I think Yeri overheard him talking on the phone with his date. Guess his date’s going to be late or something.”

“Poor fella,” Jeonghan sighed and continued working.

Mingyu casually peeked at the glass windows and tried to look for the sad man waiting for his date to come. The man stood out like a sunflower in a garden full of roses.

-

It was almost closing time yet the guy was still there. They didn’t have the heart to kick him out the restaurant. Mingyu, feeling pity, gave a slice of raspberry cheesecake to the man who was startled when the chef approached him.

The man looked good in Mingyu’s opinion. His black hair styled nicely that brought out a bit of his forehead. His cheekbones were so prominent and Mingyu wanted to boop the other’s nose.

“I must look pathetic huh? Waiting on his date for three hours. I haven’t even ordered anything except for this now empty bottle of wine which tastes good by the way.”

The man was talkative, that or it was because he’s drunk. Mingyu chose to sit in front of the guy, no one was going to order anything anymore so there’s no harm in staying here for a while.

“I’m sorry, I’m rambling. I’m Jeon Wonwoo,” he reached out his hand and the two men shared a handshake. Wonwoo’s hands were surprisingly soft against Mingyu’s slightly calloused ones. “Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.”

The two spent the night talking. Mingyu found out that Wonwoo’s a marketing manager at some company. He also knew that the guy was a year older than him and insisted on being called hyung. Wonwoo was also intelligent, or Mingyu was just dumb. He kept mumbling about politics and said words Mingyu didn’t know the definition of.

The restaurant door’s bell made a sound when someone walked in. Mingyu was about to tell them they were closed but his words died in his throat when he saw the man standing there and it felt like cotton filled his mouth.

Said man was walking towards the table they were sitting in and Mingyu’s fight or flight instincts were kicking in. Before he could decide on anything, the man seated in front of him spoke.

“Junhui. How lovely for you to show up at our date,” Wonwoo was smiling but sarcasm was dripping on every word he said. Mingyu shivered slightly because Wonwoo’s eyes were ice cold.

“Wonwoo I can ex- oh. Hi Mingyu,” Junhui smiled at the chef like he didn’t break his heart years ago. Mingyu looked between Wonwoo and Junhui piecing everything together.

“Is he the one you cheated on me with?” Mingyu wasn’t angry. He just wanted to know. Chan looked at them curiously from where he was standing. He was sensing the tension but made no moves.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “Ch-cheated?”

Mingyu glanced at him before scoffing. “Yeah. This man right here broke up with me exactly three years ago because he was cheating on me.”

Wonwoo fidgeted on his seat before speaking. “I don’t know if this is any help but Junhui and I just met eight months ago, so…”

Mingyu felt relieved at the information. He wasn’t quite sure why he felt relieved though.

“Also, Junhui let’s breakup.” Wonwoo’s statement shocked both Mingyu and Wonwoo.

“Baby please. Don’t do this,” Junhui pleaded while holding Wonwoo’s hands.

Wonwoo just shook his head and chuckled. “You think I didn’t know you were fucking around with your secretary? How original of you, Wen Junhui. To think I’ve waited three hours for you, what a fool am I.”

Junhui abruptly let go of Wonwoo’s hands and stood proudly for someone who just been found out to be cheating. “If you knew I was fucking around with him why didn’t you bring it up huh?”

Mingyu balled his hands into fists. Ready to punch the living daylights out of his ex. Wonwoo didn’t deserve to be cheated. Mingyu didn’t deserve to be cheated. Wen Junhui is a piece of trash the world needed to be rid of.

“I was going to confront you about it today and make you come clean and _actually_ feel sorry. But I guess not. We were gonna break up either way. You may leave,” Wonwoo huffed and turned away from Junhui.

“Won-“ before Jun can say anything anymore, Mingyu stood up. “Leave, Junhui.” Mingyu’s tone was commanding and his eyes were serious.

“Why? It’s not like you own this place,” Junhui snorted.

“He owns this place you dumb fuck. Now get out.” Wonwoo was fuming yet Mingyu found him adorable. He would’ve smiled but the gravity of the situation stopped him.

Junhui scoffed and left the restaurant grumbling incoherent words. When he left, only then did Mingyu notice they had an audience watching them. He ordered Chan to give the customers the remaining desserts as compensation for the drama that unfolded.

Mingyu sat back and wiped his face with his hand. “That was stressful.” He locked eyes with Wonwoo who rolled his and grabbed a fork. “Thank the culinary gods for cheesecake then.”

-

Mingyu didn’t think he would see the older very soon, or ever if he was being honest. They were both grocery shopping and bumped into each other at the fruit section.

“Oy chef,” Wonwoo waved at him lightly.

“Hey manager,” Mingyu smiled. His smile was too wide to be considered friendly, it was creepy to be honest. You can’t blame him for suddenly feeling giddy at the sight of the man in front of him.

Mingyu peeked at the shorter’s cart and whistled. Looks like manager Jeon was pretty well off. The whistle was noticed by the latter who chuckled, “What?”

Mingyu pointed at the products inside the cart. “Those are pretty expensive stuff.”

“Yeah, well. I have an expensive taste.” Wonwoo shrugged and smiled unabashedly. Mingyu didn’t know he had it in him to smile even wider. The two decided to walk around the store together with Mingyu explaining the use of some spices Wonwoo wasn’t familiar with.

“So what are you doing grocery shopping this lovely Sunday afternoon?” Wonwoo asked while they passed through the toiletry section and he was looking at a selection of tissue papers.

“The restaurant’s closed during Sundays so that’s when I do my other responsibilities like grocery shopping, laundry, cleaning the apartment, hang out with friends if I have time. I’m a pretty boring man.”

“I agree with pretty, but boring? I don’t think so.” And then he winked. Jeon Wonwoo fucking winked at him then rolled his cart away.

“Hyung, are you flirting with me?” Mingyu asked teasingly but his heart was beating fast.

“I don’t know. Do you want me to flirt with you?” Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu through the corner of his eyes.

“Maybe,” the taller answered nonchalantly which made Wonwoo laugh. “Okay, since you asked nicely.”

-

Days have passed since the two bumped into each other at the grocery store and exchanged numbers. They would text each other whenever both of them weren’t busy with work.

 **Wonwoo**  
Wanna go on a date this Sunday? – 10:28PM

Mingyu screamed into his pillow once he read the message. He was already developing a small crush on the older so imagine his happiness right now. He quickly typed in his response despite knowing that the older was already asleep because he sent a good night text twenty minutes after the date proposal.

 **Mingyu**  
I feel honored to go on a date with you, Manager Jeon lol – 00:43AM  
Good night, Wonwoo hyung (: - 00:43AM

-

Their first date was at a museum.

“I remembered you telling me the other day how you wanted to be an artist but your true calling was to feed people.” To say Mingyu was elated would be an understatement.

The two walked around holding hands. Wonwoo is that bold and Mingyu didn’t mind. Sometimes Mingyu would make commentaries about certain pieces and Wonwoo listened to him intently. He made sure the younger knew he was listening by nodding from time to time and adding his own comments.

After the museum they went out for ice cream. Mingyu choosing cookies and cream while Wonwoo chose chocolate fudge. Of course the older had their ice cream in cones instead of cups. “Mingyu how are we going to hold hands if we had our ice creams in a cup.”

The date ended with Mingyu landing a kiss on the cheek from Wonwoo who tried to act confident but pink was dusting his beautiful cheeks.

-

Their second date was at an amusement park. This date was also initiated by Wonwoo.

The ticket line was crowded but Wonwoo luckily bought theirs online. “My co-worker gave me this tip because he took his girlfriend here before but the line was too long the girl ended up angry. Would want your cute face to be angry hm,” he said this while patting Mingyu’s cheek.

“I didn’t plan on what attractions we were going to, so you decide.” Mingyu cooed because Wonwoo, despite all his confidence, was too cute for his heart.

“Merry-go-round?” Mingyu suggested since they were literally standing in front if it. He didn’t miss the way Wonwoo’s eyes lit up at the mention of the ride.

It was satisfying for Mingyu to see the older having fun. He had to take a lot of pictures because Wonwoo’s smile deserved to be preserved.

They tried out most of the rides and played various games. One game made Mingyu win a stuffed fox for Wonwoo which the older accepted gratefully.

They skipped the horror house because they were both easily scared, a fact neither of them were ashamed to admit. There’s nothing wrong with men having a fear of something.

They ended the date at the ferris wheel where Mingyu bravely kissed the older on the lips. Both were blushing messes for a few seconds before finally getting over it. The two of them took selfies inside the ride which later those pictures turned into their wallpapers.

-

“So you’re telling me that you aren’t boyfriends yet?” Jeonghan asked Mingyu one day. They were doing their usual routine of preparing ingredients needed for tonight’s menu.

“Dude, you guys went out on two dates already AND kissed,” Seokmin was also with them for obvious reasons.

“I don’t know! I don’t know if I should ask or if he should ask.” Mingyu sighed in frustration while peeling potatoes.

“Mingyu, answer me honestly. Do you like Wonwoo?” Everyone within hearing range stopped what they were doing to listen to their boss’s answer.

“More than anything in the world,” Mingyu’s answer gained him whoops and teasing. He knows what to do now.

-

Mingyu planned their third date this time. They were going on a picnic at the park. Being the chef, he prepared everything they needed to eat.

“Stop taking pictures,” Mingyu whined at the older who pretended not to hear him.

“But you look adorable,” Wonwoo cooed. Mingyu was bringing a wooden basket with the food and blanket inside. Apparently, Wonwoo found this cute and wouldn’t stop taking photos.

Mingyu laid down the blanket under the shade of a big tree and he placed the food one by one.

“Ohh kimbap. Nice.” Wonwoo quickly tried to take a piece but his hand got swatted away by Mingyu because he wasn’t finished preparing the food.

They spent the rest of the day just talking and talking. They learned about each other’s secrets. One secret in particular shocked Mingyu.

“You have a tattoo?! Let me see!” Mingyu quickly tried to peek at the older’s left shoulder blade. Wonwoo’s tattoo was a small, it was an inch in length. It was a card with a spade in the middle. “My friends and I got this when the last of us turned eighteen. There’s four of us so one suit for each of us.”

When the excitement over Wonwoo’s tattoo was over, Mingyu bumped shoulder’s with the man. “Hey hyung?” Wonwoo just hummed in response, he was busy looking at the lake a few feet away from them.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Wonwoo quickly snapped his head he almost got whiplash and gaped at Mingyu. The younger’s features were serious which made Wonwoo smile. “I’d love to be your boyfriend. I think we should seal this with a kiss don’t you think?”

Their second kiss wasn’t like the first one where it was close mouthed. This second kiss conveyed the adoration they had for each other. It contained unspoken, but known, feelings. Mingyu felt like he was on cloud nine. This kiss was everything he ever dreamt of.

Mingyu had a goofy smile plastered on his face after the couple broke apart for air. Wonwoo pecked him on the lips because he was cute.

-

“Mingyu my ass hurts,” Wonwoo whined from the bed. Any movement from his body would send shocks down his ass.

Mingyu chuckled while walking to his boyfriend, careful when he sat next to him. “Sorry, love. You did tell me to go rough last night.”

Wonwoo grumbled under his breath which made Mingyu kiss his shoulder, his right shoulder bearing the initials K and M. _“Kim Mingyu I swear to every deity that I will kill you if you break my heart. This shit’s permanent.”_

Mingyu had the same tattoo on his own shoulder but the initials were J and W. _“I won’t break your heart, love. I’ll die before that happens.”_

They got those matching tattoos on their third anniversary. Yesterday was their fifth.

Their relationships had their ups and downs. They fought sometimes, hell they even broke up for two months before realizing how much they needed each other.

Wonwoo was staring at Mingyu and when the younger stared at him back he knew in his heart and soul that Wonwoo is the one he wanted to spend his life with. Wonwoo is the one he wanted to sleep and wake up next to. Wonwoo is the one he wanted to have these petty fights with only to end up in the bedroom with the shorter moaning out his name. So despite the absence of the ring, Mingyu just had to ask.

“Wonwoo hyung, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give this story kudos if you liked it. Comments are also very much appreciated and warms the author's heart. Do check out my other stories if you have the time. Thank you!!!
> 
> I ALSO MADE A [MEANIE SOCIAL MEDIA AU ON TWITTER](https://twitter.com/MeanieAUs/status/1107234686823092224) SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IF YOU LIKE


End file.
